La magia no existe
by mutemuia
Summary: Moko-san enfrenta a Kyoko a una verdad demoledora y brutal.


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Nada es mío, ni _Skip Beat_ ni Tsuruga ni Corn *suspiro*.

**Línea temporal:** justo después de Guam. Ren ya ha regresado. Se suprimen las tramas de Saena y Chiori. Pura pelusa. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

**LA MAGIA NO EXISTE**

\- La magia no existe, Kyoko…

Así de brutal había sido la frase. Se la había espetado en frío, sin anestesia ni nada. Demoledora. Desgarradora. Sus fantasías arruinadas. Su ingenuidad destruida.

Moko-san destrozaba su inocencia, a pesar de todo el dolor que sabía que provocaría, pero a estas alturas su amiga necesitaba un poco de realidad. Bueno, más que un poco, la verdad…

\- Ni la magia, ni las hadas, Kyoko. Asúmelo.

\- Pero, pero… ¡Moko-saaan!

\- Despierta, Kyoko. Lo siento, pero tienes que crecer…

\- ¿Crecer?

\- ¿Quién te besó en Guam?

\- Corn, fue Corn.

\- Ese Corn, el tipo que dices que tiene la cara de Tsuruga-san, la voz de Tsuruga-san, las proporciones de Tsuruga-san… Pues entonces…, es obvio ¿no? Era Tsuruga-san…

\- No. No… Te equivocas…

\- ¿Tan increíble te parece? Oh, vamos, Kyoko. Ese hombre lleva meses detrás de ti.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Tsuruga-san solo es mi senpai.

\- Sí, sí…, lo que tú digas, pero tu 'senpai' se muere de ganas por ser algo más.

\- Moko-san, por favor… deja de decir tonterías.

\- ¿Pero no has visto cómo te mira? ¿No has visto cómo te busca?

\- Te confundes…

\- Y una mierda… No es santo de mi devoción, desde luego, pero ese hombre está coladito por tus huesos…

Y así la había dejado, rota, nerviosa y desolada. Obligándola a enfrentarse a tres hechos indiscutibles: la magia no existe, Ren la quiere, y, no nos olvidemos, Tsuruga es Corn.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo la próxima vez que se lo encontrara? Se iba a morir de la vergüenza. ¿Y si saliera del país? Ahora tenía pasaporte… Quizás si se escondiera. No, la encontrarían. Además, tenía trabajo pendiente…

¿Qué hacer? Se iba a volver loca… Porque una cosa es amarlo en secreto y otra atreverse siquiera a pensar en que él pueda corresponderle. En estas cavilaciones estaba cuando se dio de bruces contra algo duro. Su senpai. Sí, geeenial… Tierra, trágame.

\- Mogami-san, buenos días.

\- B-Buenos días, Tsuruga-san.

\- Si puedo preguntar, ¿qué te tenía tan ensimismada?

\- P-pues…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Mogami-san, si estás en problemas, me encantaría ayudarte.

\- …

\- Mogami-san…

\- …

\- ¡Mogami-san!

\- ¡Perdón!

\- Dime qué te pasa, por favor… No me gusta verte así…

\- ¿Que te lo diga?

\- Sí, por favor.

\- ¿La verdad?

\- La verdad.

\- No, no puedo…

\- Sí, sí puedes.

\- Tsuruga-san, no puedo…

\- Confía en mí, por favor…

\- Uff… Verás, es que… he tenido una conversación con Moko-san… Y que conste que es lo que ella dice… Ella insiste en que…

\- ¿En qué, Mogami-san?

\- Bueno…

\- ¿En qué? Mogami-san…

\- ¡Ella dice que la magia no existe, que Tsuruga-san está enamorado de mí, y que Tsuruga-san es Corn!

\- …

\- Por favor, no me mates…

\- …

\- Yo no soy nada, ¿cómo pensar siquiera que alguien como tú…

\- Kyoko…

\- ...podría mirar a una chica como yo…

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me acabas de llamar por mi nombre de pila?

\- Kyoko-chan…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es verdad…

\- Disculpa, Tsuruga-san, me pareció entender que decías…

\- Es todo verdad.

\- …

\- Bueno, no tengo la certeza absoluta de que la magia no exista, pero todo lo demás es verdad.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Nos conocimos hace once años, Kyoko… Eso sí, no soy un hada... Yo soy el Corn de tu infancia, soy el Corn de Guam, y te quiero.

\- ¿A mí?

\- A ti.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, Kotonami Kanae volvió a la Sección Love Me para ver cómo llevaba Kyoko la 'ducha' de realidad que le había dado. No es que a ella le preocupara, ni mucho menos… Claro, claro… Tú sigue diciéndote eso, Kanae...

Oyó un murmullo de voces dentro antes de abrir la puerta. Las de Kyoko y Tsuruga. Muerta de curiosidad, entró sin hacer ruido, y se asomó con mucho cuidado para no ser advertida. Y allí, sentados al fondo de la habitación, pudo ver cómo aquellos dos bobos enamorados estaban mirándose el uno al otro, mientras él la tomaba de las manos, y se acercaba para susurrarle algo al oído. Kyoko se ruborizó, todavía más de lo que ya estaba… Pasmada se quedó Kanae cuando vio cómo Tsuruga se acercaba más aún y depositaba un beso suave y largo en los labios de su amiga. Más pasmada se quedó cuando vio que ella empezó a besarlo también. Hmm, mejor vete ya, Kanae, porque esto ya no es cosa tuya. Me alegro por ti, amiga mía…

Y que luego digan que la magia no existe…


End file.
